The Ritual
by QuasiOuster
Summary: Light DomLetty story that takes place during the film and follows them after Letty coaxes Dom into giving her a massage. One shot and complete although I'm still working some formatting kinks outbear with me.


_AN: This story takes place during the movie after Letty coaxes Dom into giving her a massage. _

_This is my first TFATF fic although I have several in various states. It's a bit of Dom/Letty fluff with an edge of course. While some of the other stuff I have planned takes more of an angsty tone, I generally like to keep these two on the normal couple-y side of things. _

_Good job to all of the folks out there shipping these two interesting characters. I've really enjoyed reading your stories and they've helped me with my own muse. Many thanks. Y_

**THE RITUAL **

Dom feigned reluctance as Letty pulled him towards his bedroom. Well, actually, it was really "their" bedroom since she had recently moved into the Toretto house with Dom and Mia. Even though she had keys to the house and practically lived there already, she had been hesitant to move in because of her worry over things becoming weird between her and Dom. She knew that moving in would mean sharing a bedroom with him. There was no doubt about it. Her moving in meant that their relationship moved from seriously casual to committed. Moving in meant that there would be no more easy, safe spaces to run to when they fought but it also meant that Letty wouldn't have to worry if there was someone else in Dom's bed.

Ever since she had been with Dom, she had been insecure about his ability to be faithful to her. Dom was a damn fine man and he certainly liked attention from the ladies. Fortunately for him, every bitch, skank and ho within a 50 mile radius it seemed was more than happy to provide him with non-stop fawning and eye candy. He had been quite the ladies' man back in the day--both before and after those 2 years he was in prison. But after he had started seeing Letty, he had calmed down a lot. He did his share of looking, and to her extreme frustration, he did his share of flirting too. But as far as she knew, he had never actually cheated on her. Even though he pissed her off on a regular basis, she really did trust him and she knew that he only had eyes for her.

Letty pulled him into their room and he was quick to shut and lock the door behind them. Letty was backing up never taking her gaze away from him. She tossed her head back and crossed her arms, eyeing him with an unreadable expression. He had been pissed about the team leaving him high and dry after the races. He was especially mad at Vince--he was his oldest friend and Dom had always relied on him to be his backup. Lately Vince had been drinking too much and if he had to tell him one more time to leave his little sister the hell alone, it was gonna come to blows, 20 year friendship be damned. But even though there weren't words to describe his anger 10 minutes ago when he walked into his house to see everybody partying like nothing was amiss, he couldn't be too mad at Letty. Not when she's standing there looking that hot and bothered.

"So," Dom said very matter of factly. He may have agreed to come upstairs with her but giving her an easy out wasn't in his plans. He was leaning against the closed bedroom door mirroring her stance with his arms crossed and his head tilted to the side in that cute inquisitive way of his. His tone was even but his eyes had a playful gleam that meant that things were about to get interesting.

Having known Dom for so long, Letty was far from intimidated by his attempts at being stern with her. "So now you give me that massage," she challenged. She raised her eyebrow fixing him with a stare that dared him to step up to the plate.

Dom let his eyes travel down her body in assessment. Her leather skirt was nice and tight, just the way he liked it. It was rare that she showed off those killer legs of hers but he loved it when she did. Her transparent shirt exposed her smooth flat stomach and revealed the dark skimpy bra she wore underneath. Letty was definitely more of a tomboy type personality but she did enjoy being sexy--and she was so good at it. She thought that he was the only one who regularly caught lustful attention at the races but Dom knew better. If he weren't running things at the races, he was sure he'd spend those evenings fighting the men off of her. It had been exactly like that before they got together. When he had decided that Letty was exactly what he wanted, he had had a hell of a time getting through the throngs of knuckleheads trying to make time with her. But nobody messed with Letty these days because they knew Dom would kick their ass for even thinking about it. The men still did their fair share of oogling though. He guessed girls were just different since a regular line of bitches were always trying to get into his pants even though they knew he was with Letty. He admitted to himself that he played up to the attention for kicks sometimes but more often than not, it just pissed him off for all the trouble it caused him and Letty.

"It looks like you might be overdressed for a massage." He swept his gaze along her body once again and licked his lips thinking about the taste of her sweet skin. But all of that was put out of mind as his thoughts quickly shifted back to figuring out the easiest way to get his hands on his hot piece of ass standing in front of him.

Letty sauntered over to him and latched onto the front pockets on his pants. "Do you want to help with that problem?"

Before Letty could even blink, Dom had grabbed the bottom of her thin shirt and pulled it up to her chest pausing only long enough for her to raise her arms over her head. His burning gaze stayed fixed on her body now clad only in her leather skirt and lacy black bra. He threw her shirt across the room and guided her towards the bed that they had shared over the last several months. When they had reached the edge of the bed, he unzipped her skirt and gladly watched it drop to the floor. He pushed her onto the bed and when she fell onto her back, he swiftly pulled her boots off. When he was done, she lay on the bed propped up on her elbows staring sexily at him in just her bra and matching black panties. Just looking at her looking at him was making his pants a little tighter.

He stood above her, standing in between her slightly parted legs that were hanging off the bed. He lightly stroked her knee but made no move to touch her further. "You know I'm still a little pissed."

Letty rolled her eyes and smirked at him not looking the least bit impressed. "What the hell are you pissed at me about?"

"What am I pissed about?" he asked sarcastically.

Letty nudged him with one of her knees. "You know this smartass routine is getting old. I didn't ask the question to have you repeat it back to me."

Dom rubbed his smooth head with one of his hands and looked back down at her. When he finally responded, his voice didn't hold as much venom as she was expecting, coming out sounding very weary instead. "I almost end up in jail and then I get shot at and almost blown up, not to mention having to shell out 80 bucks for a cab ride back home only to find my team sitting on their asses without a worry in the world."

"What makes you think I wasn't worried?" Letty asked tensely. "Remember the last time some shit went down and I was blowing up your cell and sitting here all stressed out? Do you remember what you told me that time?"

Dom did indeed remember which is why he couldn't really be that mad at her. It had been about a month ago and they had gotten separated after the 5-0 showed up at their racing location. Dom hadn't shown up at the garage afterwards as planned and Letty had gone totally ballistic worrying about him. She was calling his cell phone every 5 minutes and she even drove around looking for him. Turns out that he had followed Hector back to his place until the heat died down and they had ended up playing poker and drinking beer for hours. When Letty found out, she was beside herself with rage and clearly embarrassed for having spent so much energy worrying about him. Dom had just laughed at her and told her to chill. Actually, his exact words had been something like, "Damn Letty you need to calm down. Why don't you let things cool down for a minute before you put the APB out? Don't get me wrong, you're totally cute when you're worrying about me but the next time something like this happens, why don't you sit back, have a beer, play a few video games and give me a chance to breathe before you start combing the streets for me." He had made a big joke out of it which only further pissed her off. She didn't speak to him for a day and a half after that but after they made up, she joked that the next time he disappeared, she wasn't gonna spare a second thought for his sorry ass.

So, he really couldn't be too sore about her not worrying about him.

They had grown up together in the same neighborhood and had known each other since they were kids. Mia and Letty were the same age and had instantly become best friends after Letty's family moved down the street. Growing up, Dom had treated her like an annoying little sister even though he secretly lived for the adoration Letty had for him. From the first day he met her, she had been into cars almost as much as he was. He loved his little Mia but she was such a girly-girl. Dom had always wanted a little brother to take under his wing and Letty was the next best thing.

Letty had always felt a pull towards Dom. It hadn't always been like she was crushing on him--at 10 years old, she didn't even know what that meant. But she had always wanted to be near him. Whether it was building a car or watching a movie, she didn't care. But over the years as she got older, her childhood fascination with Dom had turned into something else entirely. Thinking back on it, Letty was probably just really wanting another older brother since she loved hers so much and C.J. and Dom had been good buddies. C.J. had died overseas while serving in the military and it had really hit both of them hard. They got through their loss together and to this day, she still wore his dog tags at all times.

Dom sighed at the memory of his words to Letty and climbed onto the bed, kneeling on his knees above her body. He leaned down and kissed her lightly before raising up and signaling for her to turn over onto her stomach.

Letty moaned instinctively as she felt Dom's hands knead into her shoulders. No fooling around with him--he went right to action where it counted. Instantly her body turned to putty beneath his nimble fingers. Every touch, every caress relaxed her tense muscles.

This was their ritual more or less. They would go to the races, Dom would do something stupid to piss her off--or Letty would do something irritating to piss him off--they'd stew about it for a little while and then they'd end it with a conciliatory massage. They decided a while ago that it wasn't worth it to go to bed mad at each other. They had been friends for years and family for almost as long. Before they decided to get serious they talked about what it would mean for the team if they were together. It was pretty apparent that when they weren't working out, the team felt it. It was almost like having your parents fighting. Mia was more of the team mom with Letty preferring to be just one of the guys but it was clear that even though Dom was their leader, he and Letty were a unit best kept in good working order.

They spent a few moments in silence with Dom working the kinks out of Letty's body. She was pretty tense with much of his behavior being the cause. She hadn't exactly been the world's best girlfriend tonight either but he didn't feel the need to dwell on it. Besides, just concentrating on making her feel good was relaxing to him. In fact, he was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice her staring up at him from where her head rested on her folded hands.

"So what happened tonight, you know, after the race." His hands pushed into her back a little harder than normal but he didn't attempt to stop the massage. When he remained silent, she figured that he didn't want to talk about it. Or at least he'd tell her in his own time.

"It was fucked up," he said softly. "It's always fucked up when you feel like your team wasn't there for you." He was silent again and Letty closed her eyes figuring that's all he had to say about it. She didn't respond in part because she didn't know what to say. To her surprise, his deep voice broke into the silence again as he continued. "Then some nobody who just walked into the races had to save my ass...and then Tran shows up stirring up all kinds of shit." He fell silent again and dug deep into the muscles in Letty's lower back. "It just wasn't a good night."

Letty opened her eyes again and watched Dom concentrate on massaging her legs. He always loved working on her legs. He tells her it gives him an excuse to stare at her ass for an uninterrupted period of time. She debated whether she should comment but figured that they were at a place where she could be a smartass. "I guess next time your dumb ass won't forget your cell phone huh?" She glanced up at his cell phone that had been sitting on his dresser since the night before. Then she closed her eyes again when she saw him grinning at her remark. A second later, she heard a loud pop and simultaneously felt a sting from where he had smacked her on the ass. Instead of responding in outrage, she just smiled wider and turned her head to the other side. "Is it gonna be that kind of night?"

His deep chuckle was music to her ears and never failed to turn her on. "It can be, baby. You'll just have to wait and see." He was sitting at the end of the bed running his hands over her feet. It was amazing how small they were considering the big, shit-kicking boots she usually wore. He tickled the bottom of her foot and smiled when he saw her shoulders shake with laughter. After rubbing both of her feet for a few minutes he dropped them back onto the bed and crawled up her body. "Turn over," he ordered into her ear and felt the satisfaction course through him at her instant compliance.

They looked into each other's eyes for a few moments before Dom leaned down and gave Letty a deep, passionate kiss that surprised both of them. Dom was now lying in between her bare legs and he could feel the smoothness of her skin even through his heavy slacks. She wrapped one of her ankles around his leg and prompted him to press closer into her. When she felt his hardness against her, she sighed at the thought of having him inside her. They both let out low moans of pleasure at the contact.

Letty finally pulled away caressing Dom's smooth, bald head in that loving way that always made his heart beat a little quicker. She gave him a mischievous smirk and ran her finger along his head and neck. "You still wanna try your luck with one of those bitches downstairs?" "

Hell no!" Dom all but shouted out. He kissed her chin and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Girl, you know I was only playin'. I was just pissed about all the shit that went down tonight."

"You were acting like a damn baby is what you were doing," Letty replied. Her tone wasn't angry but it wasn't exactly forgiving either. "It's like when those skanks are all over you at the races, Dom. When you act like that, it's like you're telling people that we're not serious. It just gives those bitches reason to keep comin' after you like you don't already have a girl."

"Letty, that shit at the races is just business. It's not like I'm feeling them up. I'm just being friendly and staying on their good side. It gets us more business and helps our rep at the races." He had moved his hand from her cheek and was now stroking the palm of her hand. When she didn't say anything, he clasped his hand in hers and laid his head on her chest. Her other hand automatically reached up and stroked his head. "People know you're my girl, Letty. And even if they're stupid enough to try to get into my pants, it's not going to happen. I wouldn't do that to you. I don't know how many times I have to say it but I'll say it until you believe me, alright?"

Dom felt the featherlight kiss on the top of his head as Letty continued to stroke behind his ears and down his neck. "I know, baby. It's just when I see those skanks disrespecting me, I get all worked up." She felt Dom smile against the soft skin of her breasts. "Something funny Casanova?" She hadn't gotten angry so far but it's not like Letty's mood couldn't turn at the drop of a dime.

Dom laughed at her increasing agitation. "I was just thinking that if you were going to get worked up about something, it shouldn't be those bitches downstairs or at the races." Her hand stilled against him in question. "If you want something to really get you worked up, all you gotta do is come see me." He lifted his head up and brought his lips back up to meet hers. He let go of her hand and cradled her face in his palms like she was the most precious thing in the world. And to him she was. Then an idea popped into his head.

"Even though you're hot as hell when you're all jealous and fiery, I know just the thing to remind you that you're my one and only." Letty looked up at him confused until a knowing realization dawned on her.

"Oh no you don't Toretto! Not again! You're not gonna get to me with that bullshit."

Dom popped a very familiar CD into the boom box and turned to face her with a self-satisfied grin that she found thoroughly irritating. He then broke out in song in tune to the cheesy pop CD that was playing.

"Dom! You need to stop!" Letty yelled into his face while he serenaded her. She couldn't hide the smile of amusement that popped onto her lips at the scenario. He had done this several times before and it always ended the same way. But Letty was determined that tonight would be different.

He didn't pay her any mind as he continued to croon off-key to the beat of the song. "C'mon Letty, you know what I want. I'm not gonna stop until I get it." He continued to sing to her and to her displeasure, he was getting louder and louder. God, if anyone downstairs heard them, she would be so embarrassed and, of course, he knew this.

"I'm not gonna do it this time Dom, you're on your own." She turned her head to the side in an attempt to ignore him. She tried to cross her arms in front of her chest but he had grabbed ahold of her hands and was using them as an impromptu microphone. She was still fighting to keep herself from erupting in giggles.

By this time, Dom was putting as much showy emotion into his singing as he could muster in order to get her to do his bidding. "You know you want to do it Letty. Just give me a little bit and I'll leave you alone, I promise."

Letty glanced over at him and he gave her his most sincere, pleading look. Her resistance was cracking, he could feel it.

Finally when his singing reached a fever pitch, he gave her the cutest doe-eyed look that he knew she wouldn't be able to resist. He waited expectantly for what he knew would follow from her.

In the most reluctant, non-complying voice she could muster, Letty softly sing-songed her part to what she considered the world's sappiest love song. Dom's face broke out into a wide smile as he nuzzled her neck, clearly delighted that he had gotten his way. He could feel the vibrations of her voice mumbling the soft melody through her sensuous throat. When the time came, he began singing with her.

With him holding onto her from behind, they finished singing the song--Dom passionately belting out the lyrics while Letty quietly followed his lead, smirking and rolling her eyes at the silliness of it all. When they finally finished the song, he turned her around and planted a big, dramatic kiss on her and dipped her deeply in thanks for playing along.

"You are so fucking corny," Letty said finally giving into a few giggles. "What would the guys think if I told them that you sang cheesy love songs to me?"

"Oh you love it," Dom replied. "They'd probably think that I was completely whipped especially when I told them that I always get you to sing back to me. But that's ok since I do happen to be in love with you and I know that you can kick their asses."

"Damn straight!" Letty said. "But I think I'll keep this little secret to myself. I gotta reputation to protect you know." Dom grinned and went back to kissing her while maneuvering her out of her bra.

They continued to make out until it was apparent that Dom needed to lose some clothes or get the hell out of the room. Letty stripped him of his black tank top and ran her hands roughly against his chest. "Now that's what I'm talking about," Dom drawled into her ear, running his lips down her neck and towards her breasts. After they succeeded in becoming more appropriately dressed for the occasion, they turned out the lights and continued with their ritual. Just another night at the races.


End file.
